


Haciendo algo juntos

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [18]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baseball, Español, M/M, Parenthood, soft moments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Muy pocas veces podían estar de acuerdo en algo, y esto no afectaba para nada su relación amorosa y de padres. Sabían que cada quien poseía un límite y debían de respetarlo, por mucho que les hiciese hervir la sangre. Eran como el agua y el aceite, pero que, a simple vista, detonaban una belleza incomparable.Aquel día habían decidido sumarse a hacer algo que bien podría llamarse, pasar tiempo en familia.





	Haciendo algo juntos

Muy pocas veces podían estar de acuerdo en algo, y esto no afectaba para nada su relación amorosa y de padres. Sabían que cada quien poseía un límite y debían de respetarlo, por mucho que les hiciese hervir la sangre. Eran como el agua y el aceite, pero que, a simple vista, detonaban una belleza incomparable.

Aquel día habían decidido sumarse a hacer algo que bien podría llamarse, pasar tiempo en familia.

 

* * *

 

Todo comenzó cuando Bruce les llamó, precisamente a Jason (estos dos continuaban tratando de mejorar su relación, aunque los altibajos eran al por mayor y solo Alfred y Dick podían socorrer al respecto). Richard no escucho la conversación, aunque de vez en cuando prestaba atención, Tommy exigía la misma en lo que comía y jugaba, llamando a su papá con insistencia. Deseaba que todos se fijaran en él, algo común en su edad, y de paso, algo heredado del mismo Grayson en cuestión.

— **Bruce nos ha invitado a ir a Gotham.** —Para su sorpresa, el azabache de mechón blanco no parecía perturbado o un tanto incomodo al respecto, pues solía verse de esa forma cada que pisaban la ciudad, aunque fuera con el gusto de que Thomas la pasase en familia.

No lo dejo pasar, obviamente — **¿Te dijo la razón?**

Oh, y la gran sonrisa que se asomó en los labios de su pareja fue suficiente como para hacerle echar para atrás y levantar el cuchillo de la miel, en defensa.

La respuesta la obtuvo junto con una carcajada y un Jason animado que hablaba cual niño con su hijo.

 

* * *

 

Béisbol.

Sí, debía de ser sincero, el deporte nunca había sugestionado su total agrado, prefería otro tipo de deporte; pero ver la sonrisa de Jason, aun cuando usase esos lentes oscuros y aquella gorra que cubría su cabellera y frente de los rayos de sol, le hizo plantearse lo que se había perdido durante la infancia de este. No era un secreto que un inició se habían llevado más que mal, tratando de congeniar, pero siempre terminando en discusiones, pataletas, odio mutuo... había estado celoso, sí, y había dejado de lado la admiración que pareció tenerle el chiquillo en un comienzo que acabo en altanería y frases como "Ahora yo soy Robin, tú no".

Esos recuerdos eran amargos. Demasiado, hasta cuando decidió aceptarlo y... previamente murió.

No, no pensaría en eso.

Ahora solo deseaba concentrarse en las facciones alegres del hombre, quien cargaba a su hijo sobre sus piernas, explicándole al oído cada uno de los acontecimientos que se daban en el juego. Bruce se mantenía al otro lado, observando en silencio, pero para Dick era más que claro que también se estaba divirtiendo.

Sonrió a gusto, acomodándose más cerca de Jason y notando como este ahora se fijaba en él y le sonreía — **Explícame a mí también.** —Le dijo, y el más joven asintió, atrayéndolo con un brazo rodeándole los hombros y procediendo a comentarle cada cosa.

 

* * *

 

Thomas dormía en los brazos de su abuelo una vez arribaron a la mansión; dejaron que Bruce se encargará, después de todo, el hombre finalmente estaba cuidado de alguien más pequeño... tal vez el sentimiento de no haber podido hacer algo como eso, lo disfrutaba con su nieto. Nunca lo juzgarían.

Entre tanto, Jason y él se acomodaron en la gran sala, observando la tele. Estaban desparramados al lado del otro, más no se encontraban prestando total atención a lo que se transmitían, pues Richard preguntaba cada cosa del juego, que al final sí le resulto interesante, y el forajido, más que feliz, respondía todo sin problema.

Duraron así a lo menos dos horas, donde finalmente Dick se sintió un completo sabio en el arte de comprender el béisbol, deporte que... realmente no le interesaba aprender a jugar.

— **Te gustará.**

— **No, prefiero verlo.**

— **Te estoy dejando jugar como pitcher,**   _pretty wing._

— **Seguro lo bateas y cae en mi cara.**

—  **¿Quieres apostar que hago un perfecto**   _home run_ **?**

Oh, el nervio —  **¿Apostar qué?**

— **El que lleve la batuta toda esta semana.**

Tentador — **Consigamos una bola y un bate.**

— **Supongo que aún está el equipo que Bruce me regalo cuando cumplí trece años.**

Ambos fueron a su búsqueda.


End file.
